Counter Weights
by AniolkaKociak
Summary: A story based in the Fable III universe. Following the two siblings, Lucy and Nick, as they try to survive on the streets of Bowerstone. Takes place before the third game. Contains OC's, but does mention the princess, Diana, and the prince, Logan, throughout. Also has rape/sex and strong, graphic language.
1. Chapter 1

Life was never so hard for Diana. She was royalty. Her clothes were laid before her in the morning. Her food consisted of fresh eggs and toasted bread in the morning, chilled soup at noon, and ham steak for dinner. She was pampered like a princess should be. She was also blind to the suffering that surrounded her.  
Just past the castle walls and through the streets to Bowerstone Industrial were children starving. The smallest of boys had to work in the factories to make just enough to feed them for one meal a day. They risked loosing limbs for a chance for food. And the girls would work the corners, hoping that someone with enough money would proposition them. Then there were the children who refused to risk their lives or selling themselves. They were the beggars and thieves. Just like Lucy and Nick.  
They were siblings, Lucy and Nick. Nick being just a year older than his little sister. He felt the need to protect his sister though. He wanted to shelter her as much as possible. He begged on the streets in the market place. And when that didn't work, he would pick pocket the people who would ignore his pleas. He always made enough to put some food in both of their stomachs.

"Nick, I can help you," pleaded Lucy to her brother.  
She felt useless just staying in their shack all day while Nick went out to make money for food.  
"No," he answered bluntly. "You need to watch the shack to make sure no one comes and ruins it. Especially those assholes, the Hobbe-Shankers."  
Their shack was in a dead end alley. It looked decent, for a shack that is. It provided shelter for the siblings.  
The Hobbe-Shankers though were a street gang comprised of wannabe thugs. The leader, Eric, had a grudge against Nick. For what reason, Lucy didn't know nor did she want to. She wanted to stay out of her brother's conflicts. Yet sadly, Lucy knew that if the shack was left alone, the Hobbe-Shankers would destroy it. Even if it wasn't just Nick's shelter.  
"Fine," she agreed grudgingly.  
Nick nodded and left. Lucy just sat down under the wooden board roof and sighed.  
"So boring," she complained to herself.  
She flopped down onto her back. The dirt ground underneath moved with the forced air around her.  
"Stupid dirt," she said.  
She closed her eyes. She began to do what she did every day. Imagine to be anywhere else but there. Today she began to imagine her favorite place, the castle. She used to be able to go into the gardens where the nobles were when she was younger with her parents. Though they weren't exactly high status, they were still welcomed to enter the gardens. She remembered the smell of the roses. She loved the roses the most. Mainly their colour. The roses were a mixture of brilliant red, dazzilling pinks, and pure whites. They were the most breath taking things she had ever layed eyes on.  
She smiled at the memory in her head.  
"Someone's happy."  
Lucy's eyes flashed opened has she bolted up from the ground. She became terrified of who she saw standing in front of her.  
It was Eric and the rest of the Hobbe-Shankers. There had to be at least 12 other boys behind Eric, boys who were ten times bigger than Lucy could have dreamed of.  
"You're Nick's little sister, right?" asked Eric, he said as his coal black eyes eyed Lucy.  
Lucy froze. She couldn't take on all those guys. If they truly wanted, they could tear down their shack and harm Lucy without breaking a sweat.  
Eric began to walk towards Lucy. Lucy in response backed up with every step Eric took.  
"Don't be frightened," he said with a lying smirk on his face.  
Lucy knew she had every right to be scared as much as she was. Nick, even being only 16, and the rest of the Hobbe-Shankers have been known for their violence, and raping.  
She continued to back up, but soon was forced to stop. The wall blocking of the rest of the alley was pressing up against her back. She had no where to run now and Eric knew that.  
"Now boys!" Eric commanded while rushing Lucy.  
He grabbed her by her wrists, pulling her out from under the shelter. Two other boys helped him. The others began to destory the shelter.  
"No!" screamed Lucy, both for her shelter and for herself.  
By then Eric had wrapped his arms around Lucy from behind her. She was crying now.  
"Shhh, no need to cry. We'll take nice care of you, you precious little thing," he chuckled.  
The tears weren't going to stop. His hand began to slide up the bottom of her shirt.  
"Stop!" cried Lucy. She tried to kick Eric.  
Another boy grabbed her legs and began kiss them.  
"No!"  
She had heard about the girls who were rapped by these boys. They were mentally destoryed after it, so much that no man would ever touch them again. And she was next.  
"If you behave, we might keep you," Eric whispered in Lucy's ear. "Wouldn't your brother hate for that to happen."  
His laugh made Lucy's bones cold. He was evil. Just plain evil.  
Another boy joined in and began to undo Lucy's shirt.  
"Stop it!" she cried out.  
But soon her cries were muffled by the boy's lips touching her's. It was her first kiss. She didn't like it.  
Tears became more rampant. Streaming like waterfalls. Her face was probably red and blotchy by now, she figured. But who cared? Not her, that's for certain. She didn't want this to happen.  
Her day was suppose to be like it was every other day for the past 9 years. Just her sitting around all day, daydreaming about her past. Than Nick would come home with some food and they would talk about Nick's day as they at. Afterwards, Lucy would tell one of her stories to Nick to make him smile. After all that, they would finally sleep.  
Why couldn't this day be like all the rest, thought Lucy. Why now would Eric come and ruin it all?  
"Eric!"  
Lucy tried to look at who was shouting, but her eyes were way to teary. Whoever it was made Eric and the other boys stop.  
"Let my sister go!" the voice demanded.  
It was Nick. Lucy was so happy for Nick to have come home.  
"Look who came home early," sneered Eric. "Boys."  
Suddenly the rest of the gang jumped Nick. Lucy could barely make out what was going on from behind her tears. She could faintly see a figure, who she made out to be Nick, fighting off multiple other figures. She tried to struggle to get free so to help her brother, but Eric was still holding her from behind.  
"Don't struggle, Pussycat. Don't want you to get injured and ruin this body of yours," he whispered in her ear.  
Eric began to kiss her neck while his hands slid around her torso. She realized that one boy had succeeded in get her shirt unbuttoned before her brother arrived. Now her entire chest was exposed.  
"Stop it!" she said, struggling.  
Suddenly, a shock of pain surged through Lucy's neck. She cried out in pain. Eric had bit her neck.  
"I told you to stop struggling, Pussycat," Eric whispered. "Now, if you don't stop struggling, I'll have to take more appropriate measures."  
Lucy's neck throbbed, but she continued to struggle at the sight of her brother fighting off 12 muscular boys.  
"Very well," Eric said.  
He threw Lucy onto the ground, tearing her shirt completely off in the process.  
"Wha-" Lucy began to say until Eric dropped himself onto her body.  
He pinned both her wrists above her head with one off his hands. The other hand he used to slide up her skirt.  
"I told you I would take more appropriate measures if you continued to struggle," he said smiling an evil grin.  
Lucy struggled even more.  
"Oh, you can continue struggling now," he added. "It turns me on to she you struggle with no top."  
Lucy shrieked. Her chest jiggled ever time she tried to struggle. She dare not move in case it might turn him on.  
His hand reached her womanhood. She gasped as he slid a finger in.  
"I see you like that," his grin widened. "Than you're going to love this."  
He slid his finger out and pushed up her skirt, exposing every part off her. He slid down his pants. And as he began to kiss her neck, he also began to fuck her.  
"Ahhh!" gasped Lucy.  
"See your body loves it," Eric said and then started lick her chest.  
She didn't want her body to and she begged for her body to stop. But with ever thrust, he body screamed for more and became more and more wet.  
"Lucy!" cried out Nick.  
Nick tried hard to get rid of every guy standing between him and his sister. But he couldn't beat them. He fell to the ground in agony. And as he received kicks from the gang, he witness his sister get raped by his enemy. And he could do nothing to stop it.  
"I'm sorry," he said with his final breath before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was abuzz. The King had returned from his long trip. People cheered in the market as he sat on top of his tall horse. He smiled triumphantly. Nick was there. He had to be. It was the perfect time to pick-pocket people. And even though there were an increase in guards, everyone was focusing on the king. If he didn't get to close to the king, he'd be safe.  
Lucy sat back in their shack. They had remade it, this time with an extra wall so it looked like a real house, with a door made from cloth.  
It had been a couple weeks since the incident, but Lucy was still having major nightmares. They were so bad she would wake up in the night screaming, covered in sweat. Her appetite disappeared. She was not hungry at all, which concerned Nick. He ended up forcing her to eat. She was also withdrawn. Which is sort of reasonable seeing what had happened to her, but she didn't even look Nick in the eye when they would talk.  
"It was my fault," she muttered to herself.  
She lay on her bed, really a blanket lay down on the floor. She just continued to mutter the phrase over and over as she looked up at the low ceiling.  
"It was my fault. It was my fault."  
She closed her eyes to hold back the tears.  
"I should have been stronger," she said. "It was my fault."  
"What was your fault?"  
The voice came from the doorway. Lucy shot up. She knew that voice. The evil, terrifying voice. She looked. And low and behold there was Eric in her doorway.  
"I came to check up on you. See how you're holding up," Eric said stepping in to her home. "Apparently you're not doing well. So what was your fault?"  
He stared at Lucy smirking. It sent chills through her bones. She began shaking uncontrollably. She remained silent.  
"Not going to answer me? Oh well, I really didn't come here for small talk," he said, stepping closer to the girl.  
She tried backing up, but was to petrified to move.  
"Why?" she managed to get out.  
"Why what?" he asked, his devilish grin never leaving his lips.  
"Why me?"  
"Well let's see. You're a girl. I like girls. You're a pretty girl. I like pretty girls even more. And you are the sister of my enemy," he listed and with one quick move, fell on top of Lucy, pinning her to the ground.  
"Stop!" she cried.  
He kissed her cheek.  
"You were also pretty good for being a virgin," he whispered in her ear.  
He licked the tears on her cheek.  
"Please," Lucy begged. "Just leave me alone."  
He chuckled.  
"No," he said. "When I want something, I take it. And right now, I want you."  
He got up and picked her up. She tried to struggle to get free, but he ended up taking one of their blankets and wrapped her body in it.  
"Now if you don't be quiet I may just have to gag you," he said as they left the shack.  
Lucy remained silent. Though only because she couldn't speak, she was so scared.  
"Such a good girl. You're starting to learn," he said.  
They stuck to the alleyways. Which wasn't hard seeing the alleyways were so vast in Bowerstone Industrial. They intertwined with one another. Soon they had stopped.  
"Here we are," he said. "Your new home."  
He kicked open the door. Inside boys were playing cards and wrestling and smoking and drinking. The scene scared Lucy even more. She had never seen such a thing.  
"Looky what Eric brought home," said one of the boys.  
Lucy remembered him. He was one of the boys who had joined in on raping her.  
"So are you going to share?" he asked, grinning at Lucy.  
The 13 year old shivered.  
"Not right now, Josh," answered Eric. Josh huffing. "Right now she's mine. Only until we finish off that little fucker, Nick. Then after we get rid of him, you can have her for whatever you want."  
Lucy didn't like this plan. Not one bit. But she bit her tongue, not wanting to feel their wrath.  
"Now if you wankers get out of my way," he said, pushing through the guys.  
He kicked open another door. This one was to a bedroom, a pretty big bedroom. It looked different then the other room. The other room was filled with smoke and beat up wooden furniture. The wallpaper was peeling and the floorboards creaked. There were cobwebs all over. But this room was well taken care of. The wallpaper was a beautiful crimson with a maroon design on it. The carpet matched the maroon in the wallpaper. The furniture was the most expensive furniture Lucy had ever seen. And on one wall was a grand-fireplace. Flames filled the room with warmth.  
Eric walked over to the bed and tossed Lucy on to it, unrolling her from the blanket as he did so. She plopped down on to the bed. Eric walked back over to the door and locked it.  
"Don't want any interruptions," he commented, heading back towards the bed.  
He lit some incense that sat on the nightstand, then he climbed on the bed, on top of Lucy.  
Her eyes couldn't make any more tears. They and their surrounding area were already so blotchy.  
"Shhh," hush Eric.  
He began to nibble on her ear.  
"You'll like it here," he whispered.  
He moved to her mouth, biting her lip.  
"It's warm and cozy," he said. "And your body will definitely be happy."  
Lucy closed her eyes tightly.  
"You're still scared," he said. "Well let me fix that for you."  
He removed his shirt. His chest was finely cut. His skin looked so smooth. Lucy didn't get to look at what was happening last time. She didn't want to look. She really didn't want to look now, but something made her anyway.  
"Like something you see?" he chuckled.  
Lucy's body began to feel numb.  
"That's the incense," he whispered in her ear like he was reading Lucy's mind. "It is said to make women more-"  
He took off her shirt and fell on top of her so their chests squished together. His skin felt so smooth against Lucy's. She didn't know what was happening, but she liked it.  
"Erotic."  
He began kissing and biting her neck. It felt right to Lucy. She told her body to stop, but it wouldn't. Her body craved more.  
"Looks like it is correct," he said, looking up from her neck.  
Lucy's eyes closed. She loved it when he touched her. She hated him, but she loved him. It scared her.  
He moved down a began undo her skirt.  
"Please," muttered out Lucy.  
"Please what?" asked Eric smiling.  
He undid her skirt and slid it off.  
"St-"  
And before Lucy could finish he began licking her inner thighs, oh so close to her womanhood. Lucy gasped. The sensation rushed through her body. She clenched the sheets in her hands.  
"What did you want me to do?" he said when he came up.  
"M-m," stuttered Lucy.  
"More?" Eric asked. "And I thought you didn't like me."  
He took off his pants. He slid up Lucy's small-framed body.  
"I think you might actually be enjoying this," he said, chuckling.  
His laugh scared Lucy, but what scared her even more was he was correct.  
"Don't worry. That isn't uncommon," he whispered. "And if you liked that, you'll love this."  
He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the pillow over her head. And as he bit her chest, he began fucking her.  
"Ah," groaned Lucy.  
Eric looked amused. Her began to go faster and faster. Lucy groaned louder. She couldn't help herself.  
"Now say it," said Eric. "Say my name and that you want more."  
"Eric," Lucy was able to moan out.  
Eric was happy.  
"And..." he said.  
"More," she moaned.  
He continued with her chest as he began to thrust harder and harder.  
"What's wrong with me?" thought Lucy. "After what he did last time to me, I am asking, no begging him to fuck me. This time it truly is my fault."


	3. Chapter 3

The kingdom was still in celebration. The king had won the battle against the enemy kingdom. People cheered and festivals rang through out Bowerstone, even in Bowerstone Industrial.

"Lucy!" called out Nick.

He walked into the small shack.

"Lucy!" he shouted.

No one was there. Completely empty.

"Looking for your sister?" a voice chuckled from behind him.

Nick whipped around. There standing in the alley way, right behind him, was Josh.

"What did you do to my sister?!" shouted the brother.

Josh just laughed.

"It's not what I did to her, it's what Eric did to her," he said.

Nick clenched his fists.

"What happened to my sister?!" He shouted more than actually asking a question.

"Well," started Josh. "I can't really tell you for sure seeing they were locked in Eric's room, but from what we heard in the parlor, Lucy sounded very, very happy."

Josh smirked at Nick's ferocity. Nick grinded his teeth together. With one quick action, Nick lunged at Josh. They toppled to the ground.

"Funny, I never figured guys being your type," laughed Josh, lay underneath the crouching Nick.

Nick screamed. He began choking the boy.

"Shut up you bastard!" he screamed. "Where's my sister?!"

Josh didn't answer. Than again, he couldn't. He was being choked so badly he could barely even breathe let alone talk. So Nick loosened up his grip, still his hands remained around the boy's neck just incase.

"Our hideout," heaved Josh. "She's at our hideout in Eric's room, fucking him."

Nick's rage returned has his grip tightened once again on Josh's neck. This time he didn't lighten his grip once as he shook the boys head and threw it against the ground over and over. Soon the boy's eyes closed and remained closed. Nick lowered his ear to Josh's mouth. He was still breathing, meaning Nick hadn't killed him. But he should of, at least Nick believed that. Nick stood up.

"Shit, forgot to get the location of his hideout," he cursed himself under his breath.

But he couldn't wait much longer. From what he heard, he feared for his sister's safety and sanity. Eric was raping her again. Josh said she liked though. Then again, Josh had lied before; Nick wouldn't be surprised if he was lying now. So he just started walking.

"If I just roam, I'll run into another of those Hobbe-Shankers," he said to himself.

And so he did roam. And roam. And roam.

Eric wrapped his arm around the sore Lucy. She had never experienced something like that. She was raped, but asked for it.

"So is it really rape?" thought Lucy.

"Your body is so small," Eric whispered to her.

He ran his hand down her to her waist.

"Your skin is so soft," he continued.

He continued moving his hand from her waist to her stomach. He moved his lips to her ear. He bit her ear before he said, "I have to go."

Something in Lucy felt sad for the fact that Eric was leaving. Something made her want him to stay with her.

"But I'll be back," he added.

He let go of Lucy and rolled out of bed. After he was fully clothed again, he walked over to the bed. He covered Lucy's small naked body with the big comfort. She was already asleep. What had happened only a few hours before tired her out. Eric smirked. He looked at the nightstand. The incense was out. They went out about half way through the intercourse. He turned and left the room.

"Sounded fun in there, Boss," greeted a boy in the parlor.

Eric shrugged.

"So when is it our turn?" asked another boy.

"Whenever I feel like giving her up," snapped Eric.

He was growing tired of the boys always asking for his seconds. Couldn't they find their on whores?

"Sounds like Boss has grown an attachment to this girl," said the first boy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eric.

"Well, usually after the first fuck, you usually grow tired with them," explained the first boy.

"But from the way it sounded in there, it didn't sound boring," added the second boy. "For being her second time, she sounded really good in bed."

Eric just left the hideout.

"Damn morons," he thought to himself.

He continued to walk just to get away. He wanted to get everything off his mind.

"I am only doing this to mess with the damn Nick's mind," he said to himself out loud. "Yeah. Because me fucking her and her liking it will be the best kind of torture on that fucker."

He nodded, reassuring himself of his plan.

"Where's my sister?" muttered a voice.

Eric turned around. He couldn't find the source. His was in a dark alley way. Shadows surrounded him. Sounds echoed off the tall stone walls.

"Where's my sister?" the voice repeated.

"Nick?" asked Eric with a smirk, not showing his fear of not knowing where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly the figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh, it's you," chuckled the Hobbe-Shanker.

* * *

_Yeah, not that many words and there is a cliff hanger, but I had to type this up in my free period because my internet isn't working on my notebook. Sorry._

_I would also like to thank Alexox123 for their review. My first review. Feels like I have reached a milestone. Anyways, it was a very nice review and feel now like continuing this story further. Please continue with the reviews people. It boosts my self-confidence, pathetic as that sounds._


	4. Chapter 4

Shortest chapter yet, so sorry. I left this one of my computer drive at school over the weekend. Sucked. I couldn't do anymore writing because I forgot what I wrote here. But now it's up and I can continue.

* * *

The cheering and laughing could be heard through the streets. People were drinking at the local tavern and dancing in the streets. The only places in Bowerstone that weren't celebrating were the alleyways in Bowerstone Industrial.

"So you're back," said Eric, smirking.

It wasn't Nick.

"Sorry a thought you were the brother of my lover," apologized the boy.

The figure moved the hair out of their face.

"Do I look like a boy?" snapped the girl.

She was big, at least by girl standards. She had enough muscle to be misconstrued as a boy. So Eric considered her question. His answer was yes. But he knew better than to say that. It was definitely a loaded question. So he remained quiet.

"Now where's my sister?" repeated the man-ish female.

Eric paused.

"Who's your sister again?" he asked.

"You bastard!" shouted the girl. "Danielle! The girl you fucked in Millwoods and then kidnapped to here!"

Eric's face didn't change. It had a hint of confusion, like he didn't know who she was talking about. But mainly it had slyness. It would terrify any normal human. But not this man-girl.

"Oh, her," answered Eric. "Yeah, well, she got boring. Probably should ask one of my boys. I think I gave her to Samuel."

The girl became enraged. So much so that she went to attack Eric. But he was too quick for her. He had already known she would attack him at that exact time. He quickly drew his knife and stabbed her through her big gut.

"Your sister was a whore. She deserved to be treated like one," he whispered in her ear. Not like he did to Lucy, this one sounded even more malicious. "And even so, she had to be one of the worst fucks I have ever experienced."

He stared at her lifeless body as it lay in the pool of crimson that was being soaked up by the dry dirt.

"Stupid bitch," he cursed under his breath.

He walked away.

Lucy's eyes opened.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, not knowing she actually spoke it out loud.

"For a while now," answered a voice.

Lucy turned towards the corner of the room. There was Josh. He looked hurt. Lucy did not want to be near him. After how she reacted with Eric, by wishing that he would love her more, she was afraid how she would act with Josh. He stepped closer to her.

"Your brother did this," he said, pointing at his split lip.

Lucy shuttered. Her Nick wouldn't do that. No.

"No," she said.

Josh rushed her and pinned her nude body to the bed.

"Yes! Your brother the bastard!" he shouted. Suddenly he calmed down. "Your body is so warm."

He brought his nose down to her brown long hair. He rubbed his face in the hair around her neck. And when his face finally hit the skin of her neck, he began biting her neck.

"Stop!" she screamed, pushing him away from her.

Josh put his hand over her mouth, muffling out her screams. She began crying. He pulled down the blanket off of her small body.

"Your skin is so smooth," he said, kissing her chest. "So soft."

"No! Please stop!" she screamed in her head. "No Eric touched me there!"

She squirmed.

"Stop moving!" shouted Josh. She stopped. "I have had a bad day. Your brother tried to kill me. The least you could do is pleasure me!"

He went back to kissing her body. She couldn't stop from crying. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. Suddenly the door swung open.

"What's going on here?"

Eric stood in the doorway.

"Oh no," thought Lucy. "I'm going to be killed."

Eric didn't look to upset. His face didn't change from his normal face.

"Get lost," said Josh. "You've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Josh went to turn back to Lucy, but suddenly Eric's hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Off!" he said and with one quick tug, he pulled Josh off of Lucy.

"Out!" he said, pointing at the door.

Josh didn't dare argue with his boss, so he left. Once the door closed, Eric locked it and turned to Lucy. He slowly walked over to the shivering, naked girl.

"How dare you let another man touch you!" he shouted, slapping the scared girl.

Her tears didn't stop pouring. Eric pushed himself onto her.

"Only I am allowed to touch your small body," he said, running his hands up her thighs. "And only I am allowed to taste your sweet skin."

He bit down onto her thigh.

"No," murmured Lucy.

"Why not?" he asked, looking at her red, blotchy face. "Did you not enjoy how much I loved you?"

Lucy didn't answer. It was yes, but she didn't want him to know.

"Then why not?" he asked.

He moved up to her stomach.

"Please don't," she cried.

"But I want to love you," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know. I haven't posted for a while. Been to busy avoiding an opinion and profile for newspaper and an essay for English. But finally have posted this chapter. Don't know if it's any good. Only way I'll know is if you guys review.

* * *

The week was coming to an end and the celebrations had died down. People began going back to their boring lives. The only ones still partying were the drunkards, but they partied all the time any way.

Eric's love hurt Lucy. So was it really love? Lucy wished it was, but knew in her heart that it couldn't be.

She turned towards the sleeping boy. They lay naked beside each other. His arm was wrapped around her tiny waist.

"I love him," she admitted only to her mind. "But he would never love me. I am a pawn to him. A game piece used against my brother. I can't let myself play his game, for my brother's sake."

"What are you looking at?"

Eric was awake. He was looking at her with a soft expression. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Lucy," he whispered. She shivered. His voice didn't match his expression. It was cold. "I love you dearly. Please don't ever leave me."

She didn't answer as the boy fell back to sleep. She held her breath and slid out of the bed. Eric continued to hurt her, even after saying he loved her. She listened to the door. No sounds on the other side. She slowly creaked open the door. She didn't see anyone outside so she slipped out.

"Lucy," said a voice.

She squeaked as hands wrapped around her waist.

"Bored of him?" asked the voice.

It was Josh.

"Why do you want me?" she asked, pushing his arms off of her.

He stared at her confused, but soon his face straightened out.

"Maybe because I can't have you," he answered, grabbed the back her neck. Her face was pulled to his. "And maybe because Eric wants you."

His lips touched hers. She pushed him away.

"Don't you touch me!" she demanded. "I am not some object to be played with!"

He smirked.

"Oh, but you are," he pushed her into a nearby chair.

He climbed on top of her.

"You're the toy that everyone wants for themselves," he said, kissing her neck.

She was angry. She tried to kick, but her legs were pinned. He ripped open her shirt.

"But no one wants to share," he added.

He began biting her chest.

"Stop!" she demanded.

Lucy was afraid of shouting just in case she woke up Eric.

"Do you want to wake Eric?" whispered Josh in her ear. "After what he did last time to you, I wouldn't be surprised if he would almost kill you this time."

She flinched at the thought.

"He won't hurt me because he needs me. I am part of his team. But you're just another whore to him," he continued.

Tears started to stream down her face. He was right, she thought.

"Why did I even think I was different?" she thought.

Nick heard voices on the other side.

"This has to be the place," he muttered.

He listened further to see how many might be in there. It was around noon, so many of the Hobbe-shankers should be out and about, but there were going to be some staying back to guard their hideout. Nick only hoped Eric would be there so he could deal with him permanently.

Nick swung open the door. He only got angrier by the sight that greeted him on the other side. There in a comfy chair was his sister. She was pinned underneath the slimy rat, Josh. She was completely stripped of any shirt and he had been biting her chest. At the moment he was pinching her nipples.

"Nick," cried Lucy in joy.

Josh looked up and glared at the boy.

"Help," she said.

Josh got up and walked towards Nick. Lucy was in so much pain, she couldn't move. She really wanted to run to Nick and get out of there as fast as possible, but was unable to even feel her feet, let alone stand on them.

"Get out," demanded Josh.

Nick did not respond. He was too furious. So instead of using words to describe his angry, he socked Josh right in the mouth. The boy fell to the floor and laid there in a blood of his blood. Nick walked over to Lucy and wrapped her in his jacket.

"Come on," he said, helping her up. "Let's get out of here."

But before they were out the door, the door to the bedroom in the back opened.

"What's going on in here?" a voice asked.

It was Eric. Lucy cringed. The sick sadistic man she had fallen for was staring at her and her brother.

"Lucy," he said with a sleepy tone.

"He must have just woken up," she thought.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Get back over here."

Lucy just stood where she was. She was shivering. If she didn't go over to him now and he managed to keep her there, she would be punished. But if she went over to him, he would automatically win.

"Come here now!" his voice suddenly stronger.

He must have woken up pretty fast when he realized Lucy was going to leave.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's go," said Nick.

He ushered her towards to the door. Eric's eyes grew red. He rushed them, pushing Nick away from his sister and grabbed Lucy by her waist.

"Let go of my sister," demanded Josh.

Eric sneered at Nick. This is what he wanted; Nick to see that his sister now belonged to his worst enemy. Now all he had to do was…

"Ah!" screamed Lucy as she was thrown to the floor.

Nick went to hit Eric, but Eric countered him and Nick was left on the floor, paralyzed. Eric walked towards Lucy and climbed on top of her.

"Please don't," she whimpered.

Eric ignored her pleas and stripped her down nude.

"Not like this," she begged.

Eric saw the bite marks on her chest. He didn't do that. He leaned in so only she could hear what he was about to say.

"Consider this punishment for allowing another man to touch you," he whispered.

He slid his hands down her waist to her legs. She could feel his cold fingers make their way to her inner thighs. She gasped when he suddenly jammed his fingers into her womanhood.

"Lucy!" cried out Nick, but he couldn't move to help her.

Without any spoken warning, Lucy knew what came next. Eric slid inside of her and began to pump. Lucy still was new to the whole sex thing, so she couldn't fully hide how she felt. Every time Eric hit just the right spot, she groaned. He pumped faster and faster.

"Stop it!" shouted Nick. "That's my sister!"

"And that's why he is doing th-" Lucy's thoughts interrupted by a sudden feeling inside of her. "Ahhh!" she moaned.

Eric's seed spilled into her.

"Lucy!" Nick cried out hopelessly one last time.

He knew what just happened. Eric fucked his sister to get into his head. Thing that made him the most upset was she enjoyed it.

* * *

Time! Took me like a week and a half to write this. Hope it was to your liking.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I actually haven't been on here in awhile. I haven't had any inspiration recently and finals are coming up in a week. I will try to update after then though. So just hang tight.


End file.
